


But Never Last

by Semi_problematic



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Coming Out, Consensual, First Kiss, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Secret Crush, Trapped, Underage Kissing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-29
Updated: 2018-11-29
Packaged: 2019-09-02 02:05:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,761
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16777474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Semi_problematic/pseuds/Semi_problematic
Summary: "This is my fault, I'm sorry-""Don't talk like that. We have been through worse." It was true. The group had been through hell and back several times. Glenn's hand cupped Carl's cheek. "I will not let anything happen to you. I promise."





	But Never Last

Carl sunk lower into the car seat. "A supply run wasn't what I meant when I told him I wanted to help out." He folded his arms across his chest and sighed. "Supply runs are for-"

"Think about what you are gonna say." Glenn flashed a smile at him. "Supply runs can get dangerous. There isn't any back up. You put your ass on the line to keep everyone else fed and healthy."

"I want to be out there. Killing." Carl pushed himself up and looked out the window. "The walls could get breached. I should be there watching while my dad and Nickname go to Hilltop." He shook his head. "I'm not a kid."

"I know. And your dad knows too." Glenn remembered how scary it was when Carl got shot. He was only a kid. After that, he was different. He wasn't a kid. Noy anymore. "But he's your dad and you are his son. He wants to keep you safe. And this is safer than leaving you back home where you could sneak out." 

Carl smirked. "I could sneak out here, too. Easily. You wouldn't even know. I'm that good." 

"Mhm." Glenn turned off of the main road, looking over at Carl. "I just... don't. Okay? It's my ass if you get hurt and I would like to stay alive." He lauged softly. "I have made it this far." 

No one ever thought he could. Glenn was always seen as disposalble. If something dangerous happened, they had Glenn do it. If something was unknown, they had Glenn study it. Glenn was brave. That was how he survived. He wasn't six feet tall and more muscle than man, but he was brave. And he had hope. Even when no one else did. Carl could understand why Maggie loved him. He was strong. 

There was a warehouse at the end of the road, one that was chained up and untouched. Someone wanted to keep people out. Desperate times called for desperate measures, though, which meant going on someones property unsure of the consequences they may face. 

Carl groaned as the van began to rattle as it drove across the rippliny terrain. The van they were in hardly worked. If anything was unsafe it was sending them out in the van, not Carl jumping the walls to kill any walkers that were a little too close. Empty boxes slid across the back of the van while Carl played with the window. 

He rolled it up. Then down. Then up. Then down. "This is boring."

Glenn nodded. "I know. I'm glad. It makes my life a lot easier." He gripped the wheel and slowed down, fearful of the car breaking down. They had walkie talkies but they were easily an hour away. If something was coming, it would kill them by the time anyone got there to help. 

Carl continued to play with the window, smirking each time it got stuck and he had to slap it so it would move again. There was no sound in the car other than the buzzing of the eletric window and their breathing. Silence was better than static and the showtunes the prevuois owner of the van seemed to love. Carl leaned against the edge of the door, peeking out at the ground. 

"You see something?" Glenn asked nervously. Maybe he was right. They were alone. Only a few guns and knives in their possession and a van that hardly worked. "If you see something-" 

"No." Carl whispered, rolling the window all the way down. He closed his eyes and focused on the wind blowing on his face. His eye shot open. And he froze. "Shut the car off."

"What?" Glenn didn't slow down. In fact, he sped up.

Carl rolled the window up with one hand then ripped the keys out of the ignition with the other. The car slammed into a halt and he began to lock the doors. Carl climbed over the back seats and into the end of the van. Glenn stared at him nervously. They both held their breath as Carl locked the vans back doors.

"Get back here." Carl hissed through clenched teeth.

"Not until you tell me what the hell is going on." Glenn nearly shouted. He gripped the seats as he peered back at Carl. "What did you see?"

"I didn't see anything." Carl looked at the window. "I could hear it. Theres a herd coming. The wind carries their groans, Daryl taught me. Now get back here so we can lay down and hide." Carl pulled at the few quilts in the back and began to cover up with them. 

Glenn climbed over the seats and stumbled into the back. He hurriedly cralwed over to Carl and slid beneath the blankets. They pressed close to each other as they tucked themsleves beneath them. Within minutes the first few groans were heard. They must have heard the loud motor of the car. 

"They won't find us." Glenn whispered. "I promise. They can follow noise but they won't know it's us." He wrapped an arm around Carl. Then another. Carl wasn't sure if it was to comfort him or to comfort Glenn. 

"Shut up." Carl whispered. Risking making any noise wasn't worth it. Using a walkie talkie would be too loud. "Just... shut up. They'll get past in no time."

They laid still, breathing as slow as they could. Footsteps surrounded the car as groans filled the air. Walkers circled them in a way, some slamming into the car because others shoved them. They clung to each other, Carl's hat laying feet from them. Running wasn't an option. With a herd close they could easily get cornered. Waiting was all they could do. Sit still and wait until the herd left.

Except, it didn't. They stayed. An animal must have got caught because the shuffling of feet could no longer be heard. Just groans and a few thuds as the circling walkers bumped against the car. Carl closed his eyes and took a deep breath. This could take hours. While the herd left they could still find them. Follow the sound back home and then Alexandria would be attacked. 

"Just..." Glenn whispered. There was nothing to say. "We will get out of this. I will get you home." He ran his fingers through Carl's hair, biting his lip. "I promise." 

Carl pressed his face to Glenn's chest. He didn't want to admit it, but he was scared. "I'm sorry." He whispered. If he didn't drag his heels when they left, they would have beat the herd. "This is my fault, I'm sorry-"

"Don't talk like that. We have been through worse." It was true. The group had been through hell and back several times. Glenn's hand cupped Carl's cheek. "I will not let anything happen to you. I promise." 

Carl stared up at him, holding his breath. He had never really been this close to anyone. He had with his mother and father, but that was different. That was family. Glenn was, too, all the survivors were, but he felt like more. "I can't say goodbye to my dad."

"You don't need to." Glenn pulled Carl into his chest, his face buried in his neck. "We can get out of here. Even if I have to get out and fight so you can drive. You will get home."

Carl fell silent once more. Minutes passed and slowly they turned to hours. They laid there, shifting ever so slowly when they needed to move. Part of Carl believed the walkers knew they were inside and that they were waiting. If that was true they would never get out and if they did, it would be by fighting. Carl pulled the quilts off of his head and sighed. It was night now, but it was still hot. 

"I am not dying in here."

"For the last time..." Glenn sighed. "You aren't dying."

"Waiting them out isn't working." Carl rolled onto his side and faced Glenn. "We need to lure them to one end then throw something loud out of the other end so they chase that."

"What do we have that we can toss?" Glenn looked around. The only thing that would make noise would be their weapons and walkie talkies. Neither were worth losing.

"Great..." Carl looked over at Glenn. He felt guilty. Glenn had been the strong one the entire time. "You'll see Maggie again."

"I know." Glenn didn't sound so sure.

"It will. Love works like that. My dad loved my mom and I and then he found us." Carl shrugged. "It'll work out. You guys always find each other." 

Glenn nodded, smiling some. "I guess-"

"I have never been in love." Carl whispered. "Never even been kissed."

"You got time." Glenn said that like Carl had been raised in the normal world. Like in two years he would go to prom and grow up and have a life. 

Carl looked up at him. "I don't." He whispered. "I could die in here. You say I won't, but there's no way of knowing."

"Carl-"

Carl took a deep breath. "I... want to be kissed."

"And you can. You have Enid and-"

"I don't like girls." Carl had never told anyone that. "And there aren't any boys who aren't older. I doubt they would even like me."

"You are great-" Glenn put his hand on Carl's thigh. 

"Kiss me."

Glenn froze. "I can't. You are just a kid-"

"I don't want to die without being kissed, Glenn." Carl was blushing. "Please... just one kiss. No one will ever find out."

"I am so much older-"

"Please." Carl whispered. He was so, so afraid of dying without being kissed or falling in love. There was no way he could be a normal teenager but everyone else had found love but him. "Just... just one kiss."

"Are you sure?" Glenn was already moving closer, tangling their bodies together. "You want your first with me?" 

Carl nodded, slowly. "Yes. I trust yo-"

Glenn cupped his cheeks and kissed him softly. Carl was frozen for a few moments, completely forgetting to kiss back. After a few seconds, Carl began to kiss him, pulling him closer. They kissed and they kissed and they kissed until Carl couldn't breathe. All those hours suddenly became worth it.

"I get why Maggie is so into you." Carl panted, laughing some.

Glenn nodded, pulling out his gun. "Open the doors-"

"What?"

"I was your first kiss..." Glenn looked out the window. "But I won't be your last."


End file.
